


Avenue Of Hope (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for War Big Bang 2012 - "Have You Forgotton Yet" by amoama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenue Of Hope (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amoama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Have You Forgotten Yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563410) by [amoama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama). 



> I was really excited to create art for this fic. I'm a huge fan of AUs and this canon-compliant AU gives Brad and Ray a bit more backstory than the book or miniseries suggests.

  
[widescreen - large](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/270254/270254_original.png)  
  
  
[cover](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/268580/268580_original.png)  
  
  
[back](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/1247586/269588/269588_original.png)  


 

** Avenue Of Hope: Have You Forgotten Yet **

 

 _Part One: Camelot_  
01\. Kells Destroyed - Bruno Coulais  
02\. Lux Aurumque - Polyphony  & Stephen Layton  
03\. A Good Lighter - Bear McCreary  
04\. Prophet Birds - Thomas Newman  
05\. Something Dark Is Coming - Bear McCreary  
06\. Thurston County - Nels Cline  
07\. Oisin's Dream - Iarla O'Lionaird  
08\. Six Sex - Richard Gibbs  
09\. Remember Me As A Time Of Day - Explosions In The Sky  
10\. Victory Does Not Make Us Conquerors - Ramin Djawadi  
11\. The Passage Of Time - Bear McCreary

 

 _Part Two: Desert_  
12\. The Fallen - Franz Ferdinand  
13\. Launch Vipers - Richard Gibbs  
14\. If You Want Blood (You Got It) - AC/DC  
15\. Aston Montenegro - David Arnold  
16\. Long Hard Times To Come - Gangstagrass  
17\. Because - The Beatles  
18\. The Worst Day Since Yesterday - Flogging Molly  
19\. Hospitals  & Jails - Mason Jennings  
20\. Avenue Of Hope - I Am Kloot  
21\. Lepsis Magna - E.S. Posthumus  
22\. Highway of Endless Dreams - M83  
23\. A Place Called Home - Kim Richey  
24\. Numb - Sia  
25\. Home - Phillip Phillips

 

[ALL FILES, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?99k2edzf4plzgej)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
